


His Glittery Warlock

by Alex_is_On_Fire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, The Cuteness Kills Me, ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_On_Fire/pseuds/Alex_is_On_Fire
Summary: Alec tried to stifle a yawn, failing as he reached up to cover his mouth as it opened wide, just as a glittery warlock, aka his boyfriend, stumbled in noisily through the door.The loud slam of the door closing woke Chairman Meow, who scampered off with a pained meow. Magnus glared at the cat, striding over to Alec, yanking the book out of his hands and throwing it across the room carelessly. Alec's eyes trailed after the book, locking on where it landed next to the window."Bad day?"(Featuring Chapter 2, the sequel!)





	1. Chapter 1

Alec sat comfortably on the couch in Magnus' apartment, Chairman Meow dozing on his lap comfortably as the Shadowhunter read one of the old books from the bookshelf. Magnus would be home any moment, judging by the time. He'd been, once again, used as the Institute's 'pet warlock', sent to do an errand for none other than Alec's parents. The Shadowhunter made a mental note to talk to his parents about this. He refused to let them disapprove of his and Magnus's relationship yet still take advantage of it by using Magnus every time they needed a little bit of help, tiring the warlock out just so he could earn a little credit with his boyfriend's parents.

Alec tried to stifle a yawn, failing as he reached up to cover his mouth as it opened wide, just as a glittery warlock, aka his boyfriend, stumbled in noisily through the door. The loud slam of the door closing woke Chairman Meow, who scampered off with a pained meow. Magnus glared at the cat, striding over to Alec, yanking the book out of his hands and throwing it across the room carelessly. Alec's eyes trailed after the book, locking on where it landed next to the window.

"Bad day?"

Magnus groaned, flopping down onto Alec's lap, his butt on his thighs and his forehead tucked into Alec's neck. Alec shook off his surprise, shuffling slightly to get comfortable.

"Oh, darling. Even compared to my 400 years of existence, today has been a simply awful day." Alec's fingers laced themselves through Magnus' hair, almost subconsciously as Alec smiled down at the warlock, his lips coming into contact with the styled hair on his head. "First, your mother has the nerve to bitch at me about you spending the night here for 'the seventh night in a row'; I failed to tell her how you moved in here three weeks ago. Then your father tried rushing me in my delicate art..."

Alec stopped listening. Not because he didn't want to listen, he really did. He loved listening to Magnus talk, no matter what it was about. His voice was soothing, even when angry and ranting about how stupid Alec's parents could be. His breathless pauses between random words for dramatic effect, stressing his feelings with his glamorous hand gestures, expressions accompanying his dramatic story telling. 

So, no. It wasn't because he didn't want to listen. It was because his boyfriend, his adorable, dork of a boyfriend, was sat on his lap ranting at him as if they'd never not been a couple. It warmed Alec's heart to have Magnus be so comfortable with him, even through the shitstorm that was their lives.

So Alec smiled softly, pressing a light kiss to Magnus' forehead, interrupting the warlock's rant about something to do with how there wasn't enough colour at the Institute. Magnus sat up slightly, a small frown on his face as his eyes scanned Alec's face. Despite his original panic as he'd noticed Alec wasn't listening to him, the crinkles between his eyes eased as he recognised the look on his boyfriend's face. As Alec's hand dropped from his hair to his cheek, Magnus leaned in slightly to the touch, his eyes not leaving the Shadowhunter's.

He wanted to be mad at Alec, of course. He was mad at his boyfriend's parents, and the Institute, and quite frankly a lot of other things too.

But Alec was looking at him the way Clary and Jace looked at each other. The way Simon looked at Izzy. The way he had probably looked at Camille at some point. It was that look of love that made Magnus' heart race, pounding in his chest as he stared at the dark haired man he was sitting on. Comfortably, he should add. Alec, in general, was an exceptionally good pillow.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus spoke softly, his index finger running down the side of Alec's face.

"Funny." Alec started. "I was just thinking the same thing?"

"What, you love you too? I get why. You are astounding." Alec rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him back onto his chest, nuzzling the dark, and now slightly messy hair on top of the warlock's head.

"You're ruining the moment."

"My hilariousness should be not be wasted on boring times such as waiting for the right time to apply my hilariousness to the situation." Magnus defended himself, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Alec chuckled, lips puckering to press a kiss to Magnus's hair.

"Even though you're an absolute idiot, I love you. Damn, I fucking love you so much, Magnus." A large smile, which could only really be described accurately as a blinding grin, crept onto Magnus's face as he tilted his head to press a kiss to the Shadowhunter's jaw, before returning his forehead to its place resting against the side of Alec's neck.

"You're an idiot too, so I guess we're a good match."

"We are." Alec agreed.

"And even though I'm madly in love with you, if I don't get cuddles in bed with Love Actually playing in the background in the next few minutes, I'm definitely breaking up with you."

Alec slapped the back of Magnus's head jokingly as he laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing, I'm seriou-" Magnus was cut off as Alec's lips pressed to his own, gentle hands cupping his cheeks, tilting his head upwards slightly. One of Magnus's hands wrapped around the back of Alec's neck, the other reaching upwards so that his fingers could tangle in the dark, unruly hair. He parted his lips as Alec's tongue asked for entrance by brushing against his lower lip, changing the angle of their heads.

They only broke apart when they needed air, gasping for breath as they stared into each other's eyes. Magnus leaned forward, only having to move a few millimetres before his forehead came into contact with Alec's, both feeling the warmth of the other's skin.

"Well, that was hot."

He didn't know why, he really didn't. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but Alec burst out laughing, his uncontained snorts so contagious that Magnus soon joined in. Within a few seconds, the two had fallen off the sofa, laying side by side on the floor as they tried to catch their breath. tears rolling down their red cheeks.

"Literally nothing about that was funny." Magnus commented as turned on his side to face Alec, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I know!" Alec snorted, rolling onto his side to match Magnus's position. "I just... I can't believe you're mine, you glittery, dork of a man."

"It's not like I can deny those accusations." Magnus shrugged. "But for what it's worth, it's me who is the lucky one. Hopefully one day I'll be able to convince you of how incredible you are."

"Oh, now you want a moment?"

"Well, my Love Actually plans were ruined so yeah, I want a moment."

"Too late, moment's passed."

"Damn it, Alexander."

"What? You should have taken the chance before."

"Now you really do owe me a cuddling session featuring Love Actually."

"I'd be happy to oblige."


	2. Happy Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort-of sequel to the first chapter of this. It was originally intended to be a one shot, but Malec are just too damn cute to leave alone!
> 
> Magnus decides to attempt to surprise Alec for their six month anniversary.

Alec awoke to the smell of breakfast drifting through the apartment, making his stomach rumble. He stretched as he climbed out of bed, pulling on some tracksuit bottoms, leaving them to hang low on his hips.

The Shadowhunter made his way through to the kitchen, freezing in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Magnus stood in boxers and one of Alec’s shirts loosely around his shoulders, chest on show as he swayed to the music playing through a speaker on the countertop. He seemed to be going through the actual process of cooking a breakfast, bacon and sausages in a frying pan, beans on the side, and hash browns in the oven. The toaster pinged, throwing toast into the air, causing Magnus to jump ever so slightly.

“Oh, hello. I forgot about you.” Alec tried to hold back his laugh, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame. Magnus threw the toast into a toast rack, spinning fluidly back to the pan and flipping the bacon. He sang along to the song, moving his hips to the beat. Man, he could dance.

Alec loved watching Magnus be Magnus. He loved watching him dance around to the radio, he loved watching him perform both magic and mundane tasks, and he loved watching him with a smile on his face. The Shadowhunter stepped forward towards Magnus, wrapping his arms around the Warlock’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Magnus seemed to relax completely, slumping back onto Alec with a soft smile on his face, twisting his neck to the side to kiss Alec’s cheek.

“Good morning, darling.” Alec returned a kiss, pressing his lips to Magnus’ temple gently.

“Good morning.”

“Guess what?” Magnus grinned, spinning in Alec’s arms and wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“What?” Alec frowned, tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist.

“It’s our 6 month anniversary! So I decided to celebrate by making you breakfast in be- wait, you’re not in bed! Go to bed so that I can surprise you with breakfast in bed!”

Alec let out a loud laugh, rubbing his nose against Magnus’.

“I think it’s a little late to surprise me, baby. Everything just smells so good… The food doesn’t smell bad, either.” Alec added with a wink. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Did Jace teach you that? Remind me to tell him off. You’re way too adorable for me to function.”

Alec stuck his tongue out, as if just trying to prove Magnus right. His eyes roamed the Asian man’s face, admiring the beauty. His hair hung messily on his forehead, his face empty of makeup, his cat eyes comfortably on show. Alec was so proud of his boyfriend for having the strength to be so open with him. He knew it was hard for Magnus is open up about his past and his insecurities, and it meant the world to him that he got to be someone who got to see Magnus for everything he truly is.

“You might wanna not burn the food, Mags. I’m actually really hungry.” Magnus grinned, snapping his fingers. Immediately, all the pots and pans vanished, replace by two plates of gorgeous breakfast food at the table, set with coffee and orange juice. Alec rolled his eyes, chuckling. “That was one way to do it.”

“Magic can definitely be useful, Alexander.” Magnus smiled happily, leaning forward to press his cheek against Alec’s shoulder, tucking his head into the Shadowhunter’s neck.

Alec sighed in content, feeling Magnus’ warm breath against his bare skin. He pressed a kiss to the warlock’s forehead, breathing him in as they stood there, swaying slowly.

“I love you, Mags.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

“Now, as much as I love this, can we eat before the food gets cold?”

“You’re such a doofus.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more little snippet in the works for this. It's sort of a variation of this chapter, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Malec fluff.
> 
> Also posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Please comment any requests! And critique is welcomed.
> 
> -Alek


End file.
